


A Monster's Purpose

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lizardfolk, Monsters, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: People measure their life in different things.Happiness.Power.Glory.There is always a different reason for why lives are considered ‘sacred’ or ‘meaningful’.But what happens if one cannot find something? Can’t find anything?That is where the term ‘suicide’ was born.
Collections: Hunter Series Concept Writes





	A Monster's Purpose

People measure their life in different things.

Happiness.

Power.

Glory.

There is always a different reason for why lives are considered ‘sacred’ or ‘meaningful’.

But what happens if one cannot find something? Can’t find anything?

That is where the term ‘suicide’ was born.

Someone decided for some reason or another that their life wasn’t worth living and thus took a plunge into an eternity of darkness.

And there are some who believe it’s a bad thing.

“Heh, but that's a load o’ crap. A bad thing? What’s so bad about putting an end to an existence that has no meaning?”

The owner of the voice turned to his companion with a theatrical flair of his arms.

“After all, logic would dictate it’s the most sane decision.”

“There is nothing logical or sane about this.”

“Heh.” A smile seeped onto his lips. “My logic is perfectly sound. Everything dies sooner or later. What’s it matter if it’s now or four years or four hundred later? It’s the same inevitable end.”

His companion didn’t reply, leaning ever so slightly to peer over the edge of the building at the ground three stories below them.

Then he sighed.

“Do what you want.” He turned away.

“I was planning to.” The man hopped backwards, stepping onto the ledge. “Bye-bye bee.”

The companion stopped at the stairway door, looking back at his friend.

“See you around, Shinjuku.”

Then he left.

The being known as Shinjuku chuckled. “Hopefully not.”

He then inhaled deeply with his arms outstretched. He tilted his head back so his face was pointed skyward, where he opened his scarlet red eyes that gleamed with determination. He then sneered.

“The last thing I’ll see is the moon.”

‘ _ **The only true beauty of this world.’**_

He then took a step back…

And took the plunge.

* * *

“Argh! What the hell?” Shinjuku growled as he walked down the street. He was in an absolute foul mood, his thick scaly tail flicking back and forth behind him. “All the food is going poof. Bunch of gluttonous fat-asses, all of them.”

Although the shortage of food wasn’t the only reason to complain. He had also smashed his hand trying to move a vending machine, the sky was muggy with the scent of rain coming his way, and he was about to go through his molt. His body was itchy and his scales were snagging against his clothes. What’s more, he couldn’t find a clean, safe body of water in this decrepit city to help the molting process, or to drink from.

The being known as Shinjuku wasn’t human. Absolutely not. The only thing human about him was the fact that he walked upright—which he really didn’t need to, but he liked to—and his human face. Others of his breed—which were known as Komodo Dragon Hybrids for lack of a better name—better resembled their ancestors (humans called them komodo dragons), with snouts and beady eyes and flaring nostrils.

Although he was different, Shinjuku didn’t mind his human appearance. He was still prominently monster, after all. He was covered in brownish-green scales, had a tail that was just long enough to drag on the ground, a small light brown fin that went from his neck down his spine to his tail-tip, and reptilian hands and feet. Even his face lacked humanity since he had blood red eyes that lacked sclera's, flared eyes lashes that were more like exoskeletons than hair, slitted pupils, and hooked teeth. He wouldn't get mistaken for a human regardless of his face. He even liked his full head of black hair. Sure, it was a hassle to handle and knots hurt, but he really didn’t like the bald look that some Komodo Dragon Hybrids had—Some could pull it off, but most couldn’t.

Although his human appearance _did_ give cause for harassment from others of his breed…

Shinjuku turned with a slight pout on his expression. Just thinking of his previous encounters with others set his irritation bar a level higher. And so he felt the need to hit something, so he reached out and kicked a streetlight.

He did not expect it to fall over, however. So when it slammed onto the ground and glass shattered from the tip, Shinjuku wasn’t prepared—leading to him stepping on the glass as he jumped back.

He screeched in pain as he backed away farther, falling onto his hands and knees so he could get weight off of his feet. His irritation bar rose two more levels.

“SCREW HUMANS! THEY ALL SUCK AND SO DOES EVERYTHING THEY MADE!” He yelled to the sky.

His tail flicked viciously back and forth as he raised his foot to his chest to try and get the glass out.

“Humans have been gone for fifty years. Why couldn’t they have taken all their crap with them?” Although he muttered, he knew the humans hadn’t really had a chance.

Shinjuku looked no older than twenty, but he had been there—at the tailspin end of the humans’ demise. One could call it a ‘Monster Revolution’ to put it simply—in which Monsters, who had almost been driven to extinction in the medieval times, came back with a vengeance. Now, fifty years later, the humans were on the run, almost all of the mast majority’s dead with only tiny clans to hold the lineage—although they were being hunted down by other monsters while Shinjuku sat there picking glass out of his feet.

He doesn’t remember any of the carnage and he hadn’t even been old enough to kill a human before they became an endangered species. In truth, he had never seen a human—after all, all of the major cities were deserted. Only a fool would stay in any huge city, since they were the first to become monster territory. So, even though Shinjuku had lived in Tokyo for fifty years and had gone to all twenty-three wards, he had never once seen a human. Only other Komodo Dragon Hybrids.

As Shinjuku pulled the last of the glass out, he felt a strange sense of melancholy to mix with his annoyance. With a growl, he fell back to lay on the pavement and stare at the cloudy gray sky.

‘ _ **Night needs to come sooner. I wanna see the moon already.’**_

He then sighed heavily…

Where, on his inhale, something hit his scent glands. A strong, pungent smell. A smell that intrigued his animal instincts.

_Blood._

He sat up and opened his mouth to taste the air, his forked tongue protruding from his mouth to assist the action. He then stood and began following the scent.

‘… _**It’s not fresh. Whatever happened, happened a couple hours ago.’**_

As he drew closer, he began to get more smells with the blood. Bile. Saliva. Decay and rot.

The scent of a corpse. And one that had been eaten.

‘ _ **There’s still animals in this area? I thought all the cats and horses were eaten a long time ago..?’**_

There was another smell he had recognized, but he couldn’t remember where he had smelt it or when. He followed it regardless.

The scent was finally at its strongest point. He turned the corner to enter an alley….

And was met with an unfriendly sight.

A Komodo Dragon Hybrid with a humanoid face and short black hair lied on the ground. He had many lacerations and bite marks that were deteriorating from Komodo Dragon venom. Shinjuku would have thought it was a fight but the tell-tale sign of mutilation were everywhere. His innards were sprawled out of his body with chunks of flesh missing from his appendages, while his tail was completely removed.

‘… _ **.Cannibalism…?’**_

There was no doubt in Shinjuku’s mind. This Hybrid had been partially eaten. He was small, so he was an obvious easy target.

‘ _ **The food shortage must be worse than I thought…’**_

Shinjuku walked over to the corpse, taking care not to step in any bile or stomach contents. The only thing that was still intact on this body was its face so he stared at it.

“…So it looks like you died before me, huh, Konpanion*?”

Shinjuku stared down at the face that had left him to pull suicide, that he hadn’t seen since that incident near a year ago—although he figured the one who saved him that time was this bastard. Since it was only a three story building, he only got internal bleeding and that was it. He remembered someone had fixed him up, but the memory was foggy due to the pain he was in at the time. And since Konpanion was the only one who had an obligation to save him, he just came to that conclusion.

But now the tables were turned. Worse than turned. Shinjuku couldn’t even try to save him. He couldn’t give his body any dignity since the clothes he had worn were torn to strips around the whole alley.

The red-eyed monster stared at the body for a moment longer before turning and leaving it behind.

However, he returned hours later—the half-moon peeking over the horizon—with a tarp in hand. It was torn and a little dirty, but it would work for the intended task.

Resting it by the body, Shinjuku easily lifted the light corpse onto the tarp. He got some fluids on his shirt, but he did his best to ignore it as he began to wrap the body. He covered Konpanion fully, except for his face which was still staring at the sky with eyes that were void of light. Taking a final look at the empty amber orbs, Shinjuku swiped his hand over his face to close his eyes, making it look like he was sleeping instead.

The reptilian hoisted the body over his shoulder and stood, walking out of the alleyway.

‘ _ **I think there is a park in this city. Where’s a map?’**_

* * *

It took Shinjuku nearly three hours to get his task done. It turned out there wasn’t a park—at least not a proper size one—so he had to go over to the next town. It was an hour walk. The next two were spent burrowing a deep enough grave so no one would dig Konpanion up to try for a round two with his body.

Shinjuku jumped out of the grave, kneeling down to pick up the corpse. His hands hissed with sensitivity, but he forced himself to ignore it and hopped back into the hole. After laying Konpanion down, he rearranged the wrappings so that his face was now covered.

Then he sat there. He stared at the lifeless mass pressing against his legs with a blank expression.

“…Hey, Konpanion?”

Shinjuku leaned forward and rested a hand on his chest.

“Thanks.”

He smiled.

“You’ve given me a purpose in life. Although I’m not the hero type, I might as well make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else. And while I’m at it, I’ll avenge your death. Yeah, that sounds pretty good.”

He then leapt out of the grave.

It took him twice as long to bury the body, due to his hands hurting and thus having to use his feet. But he didn’t mind. Once the task was done, he stood. His feet and hands ached, there was now dirt in his injuries, he was covered in soil and bodily fluids, and the rain finally arrived.

But Shinjuku still smiled, bright and happy, as he walked away from his dead acquaintance.

* * *

The Komodo Dragon Humanoid was content for thirty years.

In those thirty years, he had gone about disposing of the cannibalistic monsters in Tokyo—saving others in the process. Along the way, the community began to revere him as a hero and a small cult started to follow him. He’d earned himself a reputation that is able to strike fear and respect into any and all wrong-doers. He didn’t ask for it, but he should have expected it.

Along the way, he tossed out the name Shinjuku. It wasn’t his real name anyway, so why hold onto it? He didn't even have a _real_ name. He just chose Shinjuku since it was the first word he could read as a child. There was no sentimental value to the name so he had no qualms tossing it to the side to take up another. His followers called him Shiki for a while—a fitting name since it means 'command' or 'time of death'. He was certainly doing both, after all. After a while, they wanted a name that would inspire instead of scare, so they called him Natsu—Spring—as a symbolism of a new beginning. They eventually got bored with that name as well. Currently, he was dubbed Hachimenroppi. In Japanese it means 'versatile' or 'competent in all fields', and in Chinese kanji it means 'eight faces, six arms'. His followers gave him that name with the Chinese indicative, as a dedication to his speed when he fights.

Time had flown by for him. He wasn’t even aware that forty years had pasted until he began thinking back to all he had accomplished. Maybe time moved differently for his breed of monster. Their concept of age was much slower than other monsters. Komodo Dragon Hybrids could easily live to 400-years-old, so maybe the years just moved faster for them? Hachimenroppi didn't truly know nor did he particularly care about such philosophical questionnaires.

But once he realized he had been a crusader for forty years, it shocked him for a moment.

‘ _ **Forty years, and I hadn’t eliminated all of the cannibals yet?’**_ He had thought.

Not long after such an acknowledgment, he went into overdrive and completely obliterated any and all who thought that cannibalism was a good idea. All that was left were a few stragglers. Hachimenroppi and his group didn't stop. They would hunt every last cannibal down until Japan was safe once again.

They _did_ hunt down every last cannibal. Save for one.

In the middle of May, he was close to reaching his last goal—to avenge Konpanion’s death. He had found out about twenty years back who had killed his friend and had been on the hunt since to try and find them. There had been three offenders; one with a crooked tail, one with a birthmark on his cheek; and one with a humanoid face who had broken frills along his spine. Hachimenroppi found the birthmark and broken frill Hybrids and disposed of them as quickly as possible. The only reason the one with the crooked tail was still alive was because someone tipped him off that he was being hunted. The bastard had fled as soon as he could, and has been running ever since.

But it all came to an end in a small ward known as Aomori.

The monster with a crooked tail was cornered, Hachimenroppi and his followers blocking off all escape routes. He was more of traditional Komodo Dragon Hybrid, with a head devoid of hair, a flat face with a slitted nose, and a protruding jaw that nearly resembled a snout. He hissed in defiance but his fear smelled strong and potent to Hachimenroppi.

“This hardly seems fair!” He growled. “Ten against one!”

“I’m the one fighting you.” Hachimenroppi said, his face void of emotions. “They are here to make sure you stay, since you're a coward.”

“Coward?! Ha! Then what does that make you? Acting like a hero in an anarchy world! You think you can bring order to this place? Heh, it’s thinking like that that got the humans killed off. And with that face, I finally understand where your mindset it, you filthy humanoi—”

Roppi dashed forward and swung his hand out. He felt his claws rake against clothes, scales, and flesh.

The monster screeched in surprise and pain, before leaping away. He held his wound with wide, fear-filled eyes but he tried to glare at Hachimenroppi.

“Are you going to fight, or will you die like the coward you are?” Hachimenroppi growled before hunkering down into a battle stance.

The man looked conflicted. His eyes darted around the alleyway, looking for some kind of escape no doubt. There was no way out for him, of course. He clenched his teeth hard. His hands were trembling and he took a step back.

Then a hiss rumbled in his throat. He looked up at Hachimenroppi with a confident glare that showed no trace of fear.

 _ **'Finally grew a pair.'**_ Hachimenroppi acknowledged.

“Fine.” The cornered Hybrid hissed. “If I kill you, then I get to leave, right?”

Hachimenroppi just shrugged. “We will see what happens.”

The offender sneered as a dry chuckle escaped his throat.

Then he charged.

* * *

Hachimenroppi stared down at the corpse with a blank expression.

‘ _ **Not even a decent fight.’**_ He thought, his arm stinging from the only injury the Hybrid had landed on him. It wasn’t even a bite, just a rake of his claws. Nothing deadly in the slightest.

Hachimenroppi sighed and turned away. His followers cleared a path for him and fell in behind him, keeping a relatively safe distance.

Hachimenroppi was discontent. And he knew it was obvious on his facial expressions, which was probably why his cult were giving him space.

‘ _ **What the hell? Spending years looking for them and it ended in an instant. My purpose in life, just gone.’**_

Hachimenroppi stared at his feet as he walked, his hands tucked in his pants pockets.

‘ _ **What do I do now? I’ve done all I can. I’ve gotten rid of the cannibals and I avenged Konpanion. What else is there to do?’**_

“Um...” Someone voiced.

Hachimenroppi looked over his shoulder at the Hybrid. He flinched under his stare but stood his ground.

“Are we going to bury his body?” He asked.

Hachimenroppi looked back at him. He didn't answer immediately. For a long time he just stared. But eventually, casting his gaze forward, he responded, “Yeah, we probably should.”

The Hybrid nodded and looked back to the other followers.

“Is there a park nearby?” He asked.

“There was one not that far from here! On the other side of the highway!”

“We need a tarp then or something!”

“Right!” the first Hybrid waved the group off. “Everyone fan out and find something to wrap the body in!”

They did so without question.

_**'He can take command pretty well.'** _

Hachimenroppi had noticed this monster within his ranks before. He always tried to keep the stress of leadership from getting to strenuous for Hachimenroppi. Acting like a deputy to him, the monster that he didn't even know the name of had been organizing hunting parties and sending scouts out to find cannibal offenders. He had noticed him, but he hadn't bothered to acknowledge him. Even now, he didn't really care as he sat down on a guardrail and glared at the ground.

He let his shoulders slump in defeat as he became lost in thought.

‘ _ **I can’t change the food shortage. Tokyo is almost empty and no amount of brainstorming is going to change that. This reign is going to end whether someone challenges me to a title I never wanted or everyone dies off from starvation. We're going to have to leave Tokyo, and there's no way I can protect anyone outside of the city. There are oni and archnae clans out there that'll make us their next meal with little effort.**_

Hachimenroppi's brow's furrowed.

_**'It’s inevitable. I can't lead them anymore. I'm not suited for the titles. I honestly don't care if they live or die. I just wanted to avenge Konpanion. These Hybrids means nothing to me and no amount of forcing myself will change that. Konpanion's death was my only purpose. I..'** _

His eyes narrowed before they softened with defeat.

_**'I have no purpose anymore.’** _

He scowled deeply, growling as he clenched his fist tight enough to dig his claws into his palm.

He had returned full circle to where he was forty years ago. Back into the dark abyss of uselessness. A monochrome world where he no longer had self-worth. Where nothing was stopping him from taking himself out of the picture. He wasn’t needed anymore. He wasn’t important anymore.

He was worthless once again. His life was meaningless once again. He had reached the end of his usefulness on this earth.

“Hachimenroppi...”

He looked up. The Hybrid, followed by a few others, had returned.

“We wrapped the body. Would you like to do the honor of burying him.”

Hachimenroppi stared at him. He looked him up and down, acknowledged him. Finally acknowledged this male who had been so loyal to him all these years. He saw him now. He saw who he could be. He saw what he could do that Hachimenroppi couldn't.

No, he wasn't Hachimenroppi anymore. That was his title no longer.

He stood abruptly, causing his followers to jolt. He walked up to the Hybrid. They all flinched and a few took a step back. However, the one he was walking to stood strong as he looked at him with unwaver eyes.

“Hey.” The now purposeless monster said, placing his hands on the Hybrid's shoulders. “I relinquish my title to you.”

All eyes in the crowd widened.

“E-eh?” The Hybrid voiced.

“You have proven you can take my throne, so I’m giving it to you. From now on, you are Hachimenroppi.”

Everyone was quiet. They all seemed stunned in silence. The new Hachimenroppi was the first to speak

“W-what? Why are you—what do you mean, eheh.” He smiled nervously. “That is a poor joke, Hachimenroppi.”

“I'm dead serious. This is where my reign ends.” The used-to-be Hachimenroppi let his heir go. “I can't lead our kind against this food shortage. All I was good for was wiping the cannibals out. I'm not smart enough to figure the next move. But you are. You'll be able to find a solution to the shortage, I'm sure of it. You'll keep the people from resorting back to cannibalism and lead prosperously.”

“Bu-but—”

“I'm the Hachimenroppi who exterminated the cannibals from Tokyo.” He took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. “You'll be the Hachimenroppi who feeds Tokyo so cannibalism has no reason to return. I know you're more than capable, and I know I'm not.”

The new Hachimenroppi fell quiet. He looked overwhelmed. His expression said he was honored by scared. He was uncertain.

_**'That's okay. I was uncertain too.'** _

The nameless monster smiled warmly before he jumped backwards. He hopped over the guardrail and turned away.

“W-w-wait!”

“Hachimenroppi-san!”

“Why do you relinquish your throne?”

“We need you! You’re Hachimenroppi!”

“You’re as great as Amaterasu*! You can’t leave us!”

The monster looked over his shoulder at them. He then partly turned so he didn't have to crane his neck.

“It’s bound to happen sooner or later.” He said. “Whether now or ten years down the road, someone will try to take the title from me or I may become ill or some other reason that hasn’t made itself known yet. The point is, I might as well hand over the reins to a newer able body before I become ineffective anyway. And you lot are strongest together, so it’d be a pity to see you separate without me around. So, I figured it’d be better to appoint one of you Hachimenroppi than to let you split.”

“But...” Hachimenroppi started. “But we don’t understand. Why are you—”

“It’s not my job anymore. I’ve done all I can and am now insufficient. So I’ll leave it to the next person.”

They all fell silent.

The monster faced front and walked away.

“Oh. And by the way, for future reference, if I’m anything like one of the humans ‘gods’ then I probably most represent Kusanagi*. The title of god-slayer would be more appropriate.”

With that said, he raised a hand in a single wave.

* * *

The nameless monster stood atop a building humans had called Sunshine 60. It resided in a ward called Ikebukuro and it was dubbed such for being the tallest building in the ward at sixty stories. Even though the town had gone to hell and many buildings were decrepit and destroyed, Sunshine 60 still stood tall and proud—however missing almost all of its windows.

The nameless monster stared at the ground, every broken down vehicle the size of a beetle to him. He inhaled deeply and stretched out his arms wide.

He then tilted his head back and smiled.

He’d done all he can. What else was there left to do but to die? Nothing. He’d reached the end. He had a long run at life and achieved all he could.

_**'Too bad it's day time. I wanted to see the moon one last time.'** _

He raised his foot.

“HEY!”

The monster’s eyes stretched wide to the call and he quickly looked down. There was a little ant of a person on the ground looking up at him.

‘… _ **Who the hell….?’**_

The nameless monster made sure to come to Ikebukuro so that none of his followers could try to stop him. So it couldn’t be any of them. But who else would try to stop him from taking his life?

He decided to ignore it. Maybe the new Hachimenroppi followed him and came to stop him? Who cared. It wasn't like he could reach the top in time to thwart him.

“HEY, MARIA!”

_**'Maria?'** _

The nameless monster glowered down. His irritation bar gained some life to it.

_**'Who the hell's Maria? Why are you ruining my suicide?! Can't a monster die in peace?'** _

He squatted down and glared at the speck that was indeed a person. He wished he had that 'zoom-in' vision that erook's were fabled to have. But alas, his eyes were as normal as any reptiles. He couldn't see who it was at all.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” the nameless monster yelled back.

The little figure bolted into an alley. He glared after it as annoyed confusion boiled in his chest. The irritation bar went up by two.

“What the fu—Why?!”

He glowered as a growl rumbled in his throat.

_**'Well, at least whoever that was is gone.'** _

The nameless hybrid huffed and stood once again.

_**'Alright.'** _

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, calming his mind once again so he can take the plunge without survival instinct kicking in.

“HELLO, MARIA!”

The nameless monster prickled with annoyance. The irritation bar rose to four.

“AVE MARIA! AVE DOMINUS!”

He tilted his head in confusion.

_**'Who's Maria?! Who's Dominus?! WHAT'S AVE?!'** _

“MARIA, COME DOWN!”

“I'M NOT MARIA!” The nameless monster called.

“MARIA, COME DOWN!”

His irritation bar reached max capacity. “I'LL COME DOWN THERE JUST TO KICK YOUR ASS!”

Without a moments hesitation, he turned and ran to the door of the stairwell.

_**'Little bastard! Ruining my suicide! I just want to die in peace! Is that too much to ask?! Little bastard! Little bastard! I'll rip your damn throat out so you can never say 'Maria' again!'** _

He bolted down the stairs at top speed. He ran so fast that he was more bouncing from wall to wall, pushing off the concrete in a mighty leap, rather than running. His hands and feet didn't even touch the staircase anymore as he just pushed off one corner to the next to the next all the way down the sixty flights of stairs.

He burst out the front doors on all four, huffing more with rage than exhaustion. He stood up to look over the abandoned cars. The alleyway that person had been in was empty.

_**'Bastard bolted, huh?'** _

The nameless monster pulled his lip back in a snarl as he glared with hate.

_**'No you don't. I'll hunt you down!'** _

He hunkered down on all fours and pushed off the concrete. He landed on a car, pushed off and hopped to another car. He ran to the alleyway, coming to a screeching stop. He sniffed the air. There was a strong waft of garbage, but there was definitely something else. He cocked a brow in confusion.

He stuck out his tongue to taste the air. Under the garbage scent, under the metallic taste and the oil smells, he could taste a lingering sweetness on the breeze with the traces of lavender. That sweetness puzzled him. He recognized it but couldn’t place where. However, the lavender stuck out in his mind more than the other scent.

_**'There's no wild lavenders in the city.'** _

He cocked a brow.

‘ _ **The hell? There's no way any of the Hybrids found lingering lotions or perfumes. And even if they did, they wouldn't put that stinky stuff on. They wouldn't be able to smell anything.’**_

He walked forward, tongue out to take in the scents more.

_**'It's definitely lavender. But what is this other smell? Did a breed outside of Tokyo come in to investigate or something?'** _

He came to the end of the alley. A strong breeze came over him, carrying that scent of garbage, lavender, and something else.

_**'I recognize whatever that smell is. But where? When?'** _

The nameless monster sat down and closed his eyes so he could focus on the smell more. Sweet with a hint of musk. Masculine musk, although immature. A child but extremely sweet. Unnaturally sweet.

Memories fluttered into the front of his mind. Simple memories from his youth. He remembered being surrounded by this smell. The first few days of his life, when he wasn't a fully functioning hatchling yet. He saw the big world around him, the bowl of clothes that surrounded him and his siblings acted as their nest. Those clothes smelled just like this. They smelt like...

His eyes stretched wide when he began to recognize the smell.

‘ _ **No way.'**_

He stood upright and looked around for whoever had called out to him. There was no one in sight.

_**'I must be wrong….’** _

He hadn’t gotten traces of this scent for nearly ninety years. He couldn’t even believe that he had recognized it since all he had back then were clothes and blankets. He had to have gotten it confused. It's just not possible that it was what he thought it was.

‘ _ **There's no fricken way!’**_

The nameless monster stuck his tongue out to get the smell again. He caught the scent on the wind. He was able to pinpoint where it was coming from and followed after it. He went after it with a jog in his step, pausing every once in a while to taste the air, making sure he was going the right way.

As he went, he began to feel excitement course through him. The irritation disappeared completely. He forgot all about his desire to beat up the person who disturbed his tranquil suicide. He didn't care about that anymore. His heart was starting to thunder in his chest and it had nothing to do with his quick movements.

What if he did find that one thing that shouldn't exist anymore? He knew they were officially extinct. He knew there shouldn't be anymore in Japan. And even if their were, there's no way any of them would be stupid enough to stay in Tokyo. Tokyo belongs to Komodo Dragon Hybrids now. It was a deathtrap for anything besides Hybrids.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger with every turn of the corner. He began to full-out run.

Then he saw something.

A flash of dark brown hair and….

Pale flesh.

His heart thudded in his ears as he became momentarily dizzy with excitement. Then he gave chase again.

The thing he was chasing was also running but the monster could have easily caught up. However, he kept a safe distance, so as not to let the thing know it was being hunted. He would wait until it turned around a corner before he followed more. Hiding behind cars and dumpsters, his prey never seemed to notice it was being stalked as it ran through the streets. It obviously knew where it was going as it made its way with general ease.

The nameless monster soon ended up at an old trash dump still filled with the disgusting garbage of the humans. And there—in the open—the nameless monster finally got a clear sight of what he was chasing.

He felt exhilaration course throughout his whole body.

‘ _ **A human! They still exist!’**_

A boy no older than ten (human-wise) ran across the open area, his head of messy brown hair becoming even messier with his haste. His clothes were ragged, covered in dirt and sewn together in places but ultimately they covered his tiny frame well. The nameless monster could only see the boy’s back but he couldn’t care a whit about that.

He’d found it!

He’d found a new purpose for himself!

Any humans found should be killed. For a reason he didn’t know—to make sure they didn’t have an uprising; to get revenge for the near extinction during the medieval ages; to prove the norm that monsters destroyed humans—nor did he care to figure it out. All he knew was that he was going to do what monsters always do.

He was going to kill that human.

Even if this task only lasted until tomorrow morning, it was still a purpose he shouldn’t let disappear.

The boy vanished behind a pile of trash and the nameless monster bounded forward. He gave credit to the boy that he was smart enough to hide in a disgusting, smelly place such as this.

‘ _ **No wonder no other Hybrids found him. I can’t smell crap… actually that’s probably what I’m smelling.’**_ The nameless monster wrinkled his nose to the smells that surrounded him. They were causing his eyes to water with how strong they were. _**‘Lucky bastard human that has inferior senses!’**_

The monster remained hidden around the trash as he followed the human. It had been so long since he had hunted that he was getting excited and thus had to force himself not to jitter or flick his tail. It was even harder to do so with the boy being so blissfully ignorant to the danger he was in. He ran without a care toward whatever destination was hidden in that festering environment.

Finally, the human called out, “Mother, Father, I’m home!” as he ran up to a slab of concrete that projected upward and out. There were wooden crates acting as walls to the concrete ‘roof’ so the place nearly looked like a proper shelter—although being in the middle of a dump made it anything but proper.

Two adult humans welcomed the boy; one male, one female.

The monster’s excitement skyrocketed.

_Three!_

Three humans!

And it was all up to him to kill them.

What’s more, the male had a ‘gun’ on his hip, proving the task ahead would actually be a challenge. The monster couldn’t ask for anything more.

* * *

The nameless monster waited until night to make his presence known. The clattering of cans alerted the adults, who struggled to find a light, due to the full moon being hidden behind clouds. Once found, they shined the flashlight low to the ground—so as to not alert any other potential predators—and peered out.

Glass broke, making them jump. The two adults discussed what to do before coming to the conclusion that the male—with gun in hand—should investigate.

The nameless monster stayed low to the ground, low enough that his chest rubbed against the dirt, as he maneuvered around the piles to remain out of sight. He waited. Patiently, oh so patiently. Until the human turned the corner.

Only silence rang when the two met. Blood stained the ground, splattering against the garbage.

The female sat in the entrance, anxiously waiting for her mate to return. The nameless monster could smell her fear as the wait grew and grew.

Finally, she stood.

And the nameless, who took the privilege to circle around and climb the concrete slab from behind, reached over the ledge and sunk his teeth into her throat. She wasn’t even given the chance to scream before the gravity of the situation hit her. She struggled, pulling the monster down to the ground with her so they both landed with a loud thunk. But soon she stood forever still, a small gagging noise leaving her pale lips before she fell quiet.

The nameless monster began to feel sour.

‘ _ **That was too easy. What a bore.’**_

The discontent was beginning to settle in. He knew the child wouldn’t be a threat nor a challenge to kill. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone for the silent approach…?

‘ _ **Too late for that now.’**_ He thought with a sigh.

He then turned to the boy. He wiped the dripping blood from his mouth with his sleeve before approaching the child. He was still sleeping despite how loud the body slammed earlier.

‘ _ **Hm. Well, maybe it’s a blessing that he’s not awake. He won’t even know he had died. In fact…’**_

The nameless monster pulled the blanket that laid over the human down ever-so-slightly then moved his mousy brown hair off of the back of his neck to expose his spinal cord.

‘ _ **I’ll make it as painless as possible.’**_

The monster raised his hand.

‘ _ **Wait, should I whack it or snip it with my teeth?'**_

He put his hand down as he scowled.

_**'It might be more painful if I claw at it. Ah, wait!’** _

He pulled his lip back in a snarl as he raised his hand again.

_**'I don't have to be nice about this! I can make it as painless as possible without being cautious of what to do!'** _

His expression softened.

_**'Ah, but, he is just a kid. Maybe I should—'** _

His train of thought was put on hold as the moon came out of hiding and shined through a crack in the boxes. The boys’ face was illuminated.

Such a sight caused the monsters eyes to stretch wide.

‘ _ **A moon…There’s a moon on Earth.’**_

The boy was so pale against the darkness of his hair, the darkness of the thin pillow, that he looked no different than the moon. Just as beautiful and just as pure.

He lowered his hand.

‘ _ **Humans could be so beautiful? I had no idea…’**_

The nameless monster just stared. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else registered. All he wanted to do was stare at this moon.

The boys’ brow furrowed and he groaned.

The monster jolted as he came to his senses. He quickly stood and dashed away.

The boy sat up for a moment to look around in confusion. He saw his mother lying on the ground but didn't seem to question why she was over their instead of in the bed. He shrugged and lied back down to go back to sleep.

‘ _ **Wow that was close. He almost caught me.’**_

The monster jolted with realization.

‘ _ **Wait a—what am I thinking?! Crap, I was supposed to kill him! The hell was that bull?!’**_

He stared into the fort.

‘ _ **I should go and kill him now that he went back to sleep…’**_

He didn't move from his spot.

‘ _ **I should**_ kill _**him now.’**_

He remained stationary.

He turned and stared down at the dead father. Then back at the fort.

‘… _ **He probably won’t last long without his parents, so I should just leave him. Yeah, that sounds good.’**_

With that in mind, he stood, but he was still staring at the dad.

‘… _ **I should bury them. Ah, but if I do that, he’ll think they abandoned him.’**_

He picked up the corpse and carried it over to the fort. He laid him and the mother down on the mat on the other side of the fort from the boy—making sure to close their eyes. The child didn't make a stirring. He must have been a heavy-sleeper.

‘ _ **I’ll leave them here for him to find in the morning. At least this way he’ll be able to grieve properly.’**_

With that done, the nameless monster went to the boys’ side again and stared down at him. He had moved so the moon wasn't shining on his face anymore. However, it still rained down on the back of his neck. His pale, pure neck.

“…Be grateful I don’t feel like killing you.” He muttered.

‘ _ **Or am I being cruel, making him survive on his own?’**_

The monster didn’t know the answer to that so he just turned and left the human behind to figure that out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Konpanion—legit how you say companion in Japanese.
> 
> *Amaterasu—Shinto religion. Goddess of the sun and the universe.
> 
> *Kusanagi—Shinto religion. The God-Slaying sword and one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kittycatkyla23/art/Akaime-and-Tsuki-583915381
> 
> Alright, so the 'Hachimenroppi' thing was a reference because that's who this character was based off of. However, he is not Hachimenroppi. I actually have about three character's that were based off of durarara-Hachimenroppi but they're their own entities so please and thank you don't claim I did a 50 Shades of Gray ^.^  
> This is a concept write for my series. The nameless monster's start might get written out in further detail, but his tale truly begins with the human.  
> I'm going to write more, obviously, because this is my passion project. But whether I post it to AO3 will all depend on if this is well received.  
> Thanks for reading! Comment, Kudos and all that jazz. See you in the next one!  
> KCK


End file.
